An Arranged Marriage
by reimihara21
Summary: What if Lucius saved Malfoy saved James/Lily and in return wanted an arranged marriage between both his and Potter’s first child. No one expected for both their children to be male. So when Harry and Draco turn 17, the Ministry forces them to be married a
1. Summer Surprises

**Summer Surprises Chap.1 **

**Disclaimer: I took on so many challenges. Lol. Well Mikiri's Revenge, here's the first chapter of HarryxDraco challenge. This was fun to write. I don't own HP, only own my plot. Review plz, it'd make me really happy.**

**Summary: What if Lucius saved Malfoy saved James/Lily and in return wanted an arranged marriage between both his and Potter's first child. No one expected for both their children to be male. So when Harry and Draco turn 17, the Ministry forces them to be married and does so, without either sides consent.**

Harry just turned 17, and as usual, his so called family forgot about it. An owl was tapping on his window. Harry let the owl in. He grabbed the letter and it read:

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_I, Lucius Malfoy, invite you to my manor tonight at 7 this evening. I have a very important matter I need to discuss with you._

_From, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

"What the-"Harry looked at the perched owl. "Alrighty then." He gave the owl a treat and it flew off in the distance.

"Boy, get down here!" Vernon yelled.

Harry hopped off his bed and trotted downstairs.

"All of us are going to Paris for a week. No magic or you're grounded."

"Yes uncle." Harry replied in a perfunctory tone.

"See ya loser." Dudley said in his annoying voice.

Harry checked the time; it was 5:00. He took a quick shower and dressed in his best pair of jeans and polo shirt.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco wondered what the hell his parents were going to throw at him; the fact that Harry-Stinkin'-Potter was invited was fishy.

"Sweetie, hurry up and get ready." Narcissa browsed her son's drawers for something he could wear.

"Mum, I'm old enough to pick out what I can wear."

"Oh sorry sweetheart." Narcissa walked over to her son and kissed his forehead. "Just get ready."

Draco had a feeling he wasn't going to like the news he was going to hear tonight.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Harry checked himself out in the mirror.

'_Ok, I look good.'_

He felt very apprehensive since it's the Malfoys he was going to see.

'_Why do I feel like I'm going to have bad news tonight? Maybe it's just my nerves.'_

Harry took a deep breath and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor!" he disappeared into green flames arriving at the Malfoy manor.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Malfoy Manor**

Harry landed with a thud. He brushed himself off and there stood the Malfoys.

"Welcome to our humble home." Narcissa said sweetly.

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Malfoy." Harry adjusted his glasses.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" Draco eyed Harry's outfit.

"Clothes Malfoy." Harry sneered.

"That'll be quite enough of that." Lucius tapped his cane(?) on the floor. "Dinner is already on the table."

They proceeded to the large dining area. Harry couldn't help but gawk. Now, harry could see the boundary between the rich and poor.

"Dinner won't come to you, so sit." Draco looked in his eyes.

Harry obliged.

"So, what are we discussin?" Harry asked.

"You're 17 right my boy?" Lucius asked.

"Yes…." Harry replied slowly.

"You see, your father and I decided that our children should marry."

"WHAT?!" Harry and Draco stood up sending death glares at Lucius.

"Explain, I demand an explanation father!"

"I saw James doing something scandalous."

"What did my father do?!"

"I'll tell you another day. Anyway, I saved his behind and we've come to an agreement that our children shall wed. We even wrote an unbreakable contract that was sent to the Ministry and it states that when you both turn 17, you shall both be married."

"You're shitting me!"

"Draco, watch your language!"Narcissa scolded.

"I'm not gay!" Harry shouted. "I'm not marrying this evil, ferret, pompous bastard! No offense Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Just call us by our first names Harry." Narcissa nodded.

"Its binding so you guys don't have a choice."

"When is ferret-boy turning 17?"

"October 30."

"When's the wedding?" Draco tried NOT to gag.

"During your Christmas break. Harry, from now on, you shall live in the manor."

"You gotta be kidding Lucius!"

"I oppose this father!"

"Look, we never expected we'd have sons." Narcissa shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not doing something against my will mother!"

"Sorry sweetheart, but you guys don't have a choice." Narcissa said sympathetically.

"Question is, who's the girl in the relationship." Lucius pondered.

Both boys shuddered at that thought and the concept of getting married.

**A/N: There's the first chapter. I shall attempt to make this a romantic comedy. Hope you enjoyed this Mikiri's Revenge and everyone else. Plz review! Ja ne!**


	2. Who's the Girl in This Relationship?

**Who's the Girl in the Relationship? Chap.2**

**Disclaimer: Wow, 12 reviews in one chapter is amazing and a record for me. You guys rock! Thanks to my twinny(sin_writer), animephantom, bcandii, SwishandShadow, Secluded_Angel_33, sweetteetwo, sexy_Seren, xnyxchanx, fifespice, HPDMsasunaru, Czar Obezyanka, and ams71080. You guys are awesome. Plz review at the end of this chapter.**

"We're both boys so how could there possibly be a girl in this relationship?!"

"The one who's throwing a fit." Lucius replied.

"No way I'm being the girl! I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!"

"Then quit your bitching and moaning!" Harry was starting to get annoyed.

"Look honey, they're getting along quite specifically." Narcissa clasped her hands and wore a happy expression. "Harry dear, just be patient with my PMS'ing son."

"Mum, I'm not PMS'ing!"

"Then quit acting like a girl, son! Just man up and deal with it or I'll make you guys sleep in the same bed!" Draco immediately shut up.

"Finally, he stopped yapping." Harry said relieved. "Its settled then, I am the man of this relationship."

"Over my dead body." Draco said slowly through his clenched teeth.

"Excuse me; may I please go home now? I have a lot of stuff to think about." Harry said politely.

"Of course Mr. Potter, We'll have a WORD with our son. Have a good night."

"You too, Lucius." Harry flooed back to the Durselys.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Harry sat on the living room couch, his head in his hands.

'_Me, marry Malfoy? What's next, my father was caught making some illegal potion. I absolutely REFUSE to marry Ferret-face. I mustn't tell Ron or Hermione about this, they'd freak.'_

"Wish I could just Avada Kedavra myself." Harry sighed. "If I kill myself, then I don't have to marry Malfoy." He put his fist in his open palm. "Look at me, I'm being totally emo. I hate my life." Harry grumbled.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Father, can I kill myself?" Draco said desperately.

"Stop being emo, son." Lucius rubbed his temple.

"Take it like a man, Draco. Quit acting like a petulant child, it's getting annoying."

"Mum, I ABSOLUTELY refuse this as much as Potter! Surprisingly, it's the first thing we agree on."

"Wow, you actually agreed on something, but still I think Harry should be the man of this relationship."

"Why? I'm the rich one here. I'm the one providing the money and support."

"Technically, we are the ones providing for the family, not you."

"Your father got you there. Maybe you need some sleep."

"Yeah, this is just a bad dream, right?"

"Sure honey."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

'_Maybe this is a bad dream.'_ Harry thought.

"Hedwig, I'm glad you're in my nightmare. You know what's funny, I have to marry Malfoy." Harry felt like he was talking to a therapist. "Can't wait till this dream ends and I can forget it ever happened." He started sounding like a maniac.

Hedwig just hooted.

"Great, even my own owl is against me. How could you Hedwig? I raised you for six years and this is how you repay me?" he felt betrayed by his own owl. "I'm losing my sanity."

'_The Malfoys cast an emo spell on me. Emoness is starting to take over. Must fight the emoness.'_

'_I think Harry's lost it.'_ Hedwig thought turning her head away from her owner.

"Great my emoness is driving Hedwig away." Harry laid down mumbling Avada Kedavra as sleep took over. "Die Malfoy, die." He slept talked.

**A/N: Its official, Harry is the man of this relationship. Well, not sure yet. Hope you guys review this chapter.**


End file.
